Exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor and a method of driving the same.
Related art image sensors convert an optical image into an electrical signal. With recent advancements in computer and communication industries, the demand for image sensors with enhanced performance is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game devices, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical use, and robots.
Image correction of an image sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,423.